Cutler Beckett
Lord Cutler Beckett is the governor of the East India Trading Company and is the director of the company's expansion to the Caribbean. Biography Cutler Beckett was employed by the East India Trading Company from a fairly early age and he was quite tenacious to ascend the company ladder. Some thirteen years prior to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, he was already in a position of authority and granted a young Jack Sparrow command of the East Indiaman vessel Black Pearl. When Sparrow discovered the ship was carrying slaves and freed them, Beckett ordered the vessel burned and Sparrow branded as a pirate. They both left their mark on each other. It is unknown what mark was left on Beckett, but Sparrow has a P on his wrist for pirate. Beckett later earned the title as a Lord sometime around when the crew of the Black Pearl were captured and Captain Jack Sparrow escaped the hangman's noose. ''Dead Man's Chest'' Beckett made Port Royal his base of operations for the East India Trading Company's expanding interests. Soon, he made it his goal to remove piracy from the world forever. As part of this effort, he sought the Dead Man's Chest. In exchange for the return of his officer's commission, James Norrington returned with the treasured container after aiding, then betraying Sparrow and Will Turner. ''At World's End'' Using the heart of Davy Jones, Beckett forced Jones to join him in his war against piracy. With the Dutchman and Kraken destroying anything in their path, the future of buccaneers and even free traders in the Caribbean seemed bleak. Learning of a secret meeting of Pirate "Lords", he was able to track The Black Pearl to the hidden Shipwreck Cove. This culminated in a final, decisive battle against the Brethren Court, in which Beckett was intent on eliminating the remaining organized pirates and their fleet with one fell swoop. He led this armada from aboard his personal flagship, the [[Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], wanting to personally witness his victory. However, he hadn't counted on the tenacity of Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl. Managing to defeat Jones, Turner became the captain of the Flying Dutchman. The two ships then turned and delivered a matching pair of devastating broadsides to the HMS Endeavour, destroying her completely. Cutler Beckett's body landed on a flag of the HMS Endeavour after the ship's explosion. Game Play In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Lord Beckett is never seen. However, since the game is set prior to event of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, it can be assumed that he is alive and well and may someday appear to thwart the player's efforts. He is mentioned and in fact, the silver mine Beckett's Quarry shares his name. But, his minions in the Black Guard are always at hand - doing the bidding of the EITC. In the game trailer at the Launching Dock, there is a man in a white wig who is guarded by two Black Guard soldiers. This man may have been Beckett. Lord Cutler Beckett was involved in the several destructions of pirate havens. Most of these explosions resulted in several skirmishes between pirates and the Guard. Lord Beckett had helped in making an alliance with Jolly Roger after the destruction. This was done to allow him to access lands for Invasions to remove pirates. He then realized that Jolly Roger's Invasion of Padres del Fuego was done to retrieve El Patron's Lost Weapons. Immediately after Jolly Roger sent the Casa de Muertos to find the weapons for him, Beckett double crossed Jolly, and began his Expedition Fleets to Raven's Cove, to escape with El Patron's Lost Weapons. The Black Guard were involved in a heavy battle against Jolly Roger's skeleton army at Raven's Cove, after which both sides escaped with a hefty amount of weapons. External links *Cutler Beckett on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:POTC Movie Lore